Protective devices have been used to protect the hoofs of animals. Metal shoes have been used to protect the hoofs from damage while the animal is walking or running. Recently animal hoof shock absorbing pads and shoes have also been utilized. Some of these shock-absorbing shoes consist of pads attached to the hoof by means of a more or less conventional metal shoe. Others are attached by adhesives or held in place by specially designed boots. Examples of shoes and boots for horses can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,470,466, 4,444,269, 4,981,010, 5,528,885, 7,793,734, 8,186,447 and 8,220,231. Certain devices have been designed for the treatment of laminitis or to correct injured or anatomically incorrect hoofs. Many of the proposed pads have some means of support for the frog of the animal's hoof. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,898.
Force on the hoof changes depending on many factors, including stance or various gaits. A material which provides a variable response to various force levels would be advantageous. Soft materials provide sufficient support at lower forces, but harder materials are required to support the hoof at higher loads (often associated with walking or running horses). The harder materials might be too hard for long periods of support of lower level force, such as that observed in a standing animal. Commercial protective devices, however, often do not provide sufficient support at high pressures experienced by the hooves of horses under certain conditions.
Protective devices may also be utilized in other fields where protection from shock and impact are important. Such uses include industries ranging from human orthotics to car seats or mattresses. This would possibly have an advantage in any industry where comfort and support would appear to be a conflict of mechanical values.
There is a need in the art for devices with improved performance and protection.